Amor Universitario
by Red'n'Yellow
Summary: Una tierna historia de amor.RxS


**Aviso**: Este one-shot no me pertenece es de mi amigo Alan ( pueden llamarlo Red18) que me dio permiso para publicarlo, se preguntaran ¿por que no el? porque no tiene usuario aquí. Bueno los dos esperamos que les guste y comenten.

Salu2

* * *

_Amor Universitario._

Tras el tiempo en que estuve estudiando con mi querida amiga de la infancia, Sapphire, desde la secundaria, cada ves ha ido cambiando mucho. Desde el principio no me di cuenta de sus actos, pero ella cada tiempo que andábamos juntos, su actitud fue totalmente diferente a cuando éramos unos niños. Ella antes era una chica muy tierna y yo un chico totalmente opuesto a lo que ahora soy.

Recuerdo cuando aún teníamos 6 años, el día de su cumpleaños nos encontrábamos ella se veía tan feliz por todo, pero de la nada apareció un perro rabioso que al parecer tenía todas las intenciones de atacar a Sapphire, ella paralizada por el temor de ver a la feroz bestia no pudo quitarse del camino de ese animal, yo me lance para salvarla y evitar que sea mordida por aquel perro. Como tenía 6 años y solo era un chico, y esa cosa estaba mucho más grande que yo y al parecer mucho más fuerte, mi única opción para proteger a mí querida amiga era protegiéndola con mi cuerpo. Antes de que el animal intentara morderme, pude observar un bat de madera, con lo que pude darle un fuerte golpe en el hocico de la bestia rabiosa. Con rapidez me lleve a Sapphire a un lugar más seguro, mientras que nuestros padres llegaban de sus compras con los regalos para Sapphire. Solo que ella quería que no intentara arriesgar mi vida por ella, pero ya era demasiado tarde, yo la había dejado encerrada en una casita de juguete para que esa cosa no la lastimara.

En el momento en que la bestia me ataco, me lanzo en contra de un árbol, golpeándome fuertemente la cabeza y quedando inconsciente. Al despertar solo quede con un fuerte dolor en la frente y una cabeza vendada. Mis padres al parecer habían llegado 15 minutos después de que había quedado fuera de combate. Sapphire se veía totalmente triste por el estado en que me veía y se puso en un estado muy deprimente, pero durante la fiesta de su cumpleaños evito lo más que pudo soltar una lágrima para que pueda disfrutar su cumpleaños, solo que en toda la fiesta me evito dirigir la palabra. No se si lo que hice la hizo enfadar conmigo.

Durante nuestra etapa de la primaria, ella aún se veía algo triste, era una persona muy tímida e insegura. Yo me había dado a la tarea de protegerla durante el tiempo que íbamos en la escuela, junto a mi mejor amigo Emerald. Los dos la tratábamos de hacer reír y que recuperara su confianza, pero aún seguía ignorándome. Ahora en la secundaria, su cambio a sido notable. Paso de ser una chica tímida e insegura a una persona valiente y con una gran autoestima, lo malo es que seguía ignorándome, pero esto no evitaba que los dos la siguiéramos apoyando.

Al entrar a la preparatoria, ella se había unido a un club donde solo se juntaban chicas. Emerald y yo conocimos a unas personas en otro club al que nos habíamos unido. Sus nombres eran Red, quien era el presidente del club, una persona totalmente valiente y amable con todos, su mejor amigo es Green y casi todo el tiempo se la pasan peleando. Gold era el típico chico que se la pasaba mirando a todas las mujeres del instituto y tratando de conquistarlas a todas y Silver quien es su mejor amigo es quien lo trataba de tranquilizar, es una persona totalmente seria.

Cuando Emerald y yo nos metimos a su club, nos pidieron que contáramos nuestras historias, pero cuando escucharon mi historia todos me preguntaron si en realidad tenía sentimientos ocultos por Sapphire, yo solo trataba ignorar eso, pero Red solo me dijo:

- Ruby, en verdad eres un chico muy amable. Has estado dando tu vida por protegerla, se nota que te gusta mucho esa chica por la forma en que la cuidas.

- Pero yo he dicho que no me gusta, es solo mi amiga de la infancia, eso es todo.

- Mientras más lo niegues, más nos dices que la amas. – Me hablo Gold recostandose en mi espalda. – Yo que tu me le declararía ahora mismo. Si no, creo que mejor te la quitare, se ve que es muy linda. – Termino con una gran sonrisa que quise quitársela de su rostro.

- Si te atreves a hacer eso yo…

- ¿Qué me harás?, ¿no dijiste que no la querías? – Dijo mientras que se quitaba de mí.

- No es eso, es solo que tú la lastimarías.

- Aparte de que ya tienes novia. – Me ayudo Silver que se puso a un lado de mí. – ¿O quieres que le diga a Crystal que la quieres engañar? – Crystal es una de las chicas que esta en el club con Sapphire.

- Sabes que estoy bromeando Silver, no es para tanto. Trato de ayudar a nuestro pequeño amigo Ruby a que muestre sus verdaderos sentimientos a Sapphire, que por lo visto si la ama. – Respondió con una sonrisa en su rostro.

- Tienes razón Gold, por lo menos ya admitió con eso que si la ama. – Se acerco Red junto a mí, mientras sonreía. – Ruby, no lo niegues. Si en verdad la amas mejor díselo y ya, si no, alguien más te la podría quitar.

- Red, no lo estés molestando con eso. – Green quería ayudarme también, pero con lo que dijo Red, mis impulsos a Sapphire hacía que mi corazón latiera cada vez más fuerte de tan solo pensar en ella.

- No Green, Red tiene razón. No se porque, pero creo que en verdad la amo.

- Entonces no perdamos tiempo y vayamos pensando que hacer para que sea tuya. – Red dio un salto de alegría y nos abrazo a todos.

Durante la clase de historia del Profesor Oak, Red y Green quienes tenían un descanso en sus clases fueron a hablar con sus novias Yellow y Blue, quienes también se juntaban en el club de Sapphire para que me ayudaran con mi dilema. Ambas decidieron apoyarme ya que mi historia les parecía muy romántica y a la vez le hablaron a Crystal para este asunto. Todas se habían juntado en el parque para preguntarle a Sapphire si le gustaba algún chico. Ella no quería responder a eso, cada ves que ellas tomaban ese tema, ella lo evitaba. A veces le hablaban de cómo la pasaban con sus novios y lo bueno que era enamorarse, pero Sapphire decidía no prestarles atención. Yellow le había inclusive preguntado si sentía algo por mí, pero solo se enojo con ella y se fue. Esto me desilusiono, al parecer yo no le gusto.

Después de varios intentos fallidos que ellas hacían para ayudarme, decidí mejor rendirme. Si no le gusto, lo único que deseo es que ella sea feliz.

Días después durante la clase de literatura del Profesor Elm, Sapphire me pedía ayuda con respecto a la clase. Era la primera vez en días en que me dirigía la palabra, muy pocas veces hablamos juntos, pero no me sorprendía mucho que me pidiera ayuda. Yo siempre he sido bueno para esta clase y el profesor Elm lo decía mucho en algunas clases y Sapphire no es una materia que se le de, a ella se le da más la biología en las clases del Profesor Rowan, por lo que me pida ayuda no me molestaba mucho.

Al terminar la clase, Sapphire me pidió de forma tímida que comiéramos juntos arriba de la escuela. Hacía mucho que no hacíamos eso desde que íbamos en la primaria, así que acepte rápido. Un rato después de comer, decidimos descansar, pero ella quería conversar un rato con el tiempo libre que tenemos de sobra.

- ¿Ruby? Te gusta alguien de la escuela. – Esas palabras me sorprendieron e hicieron que me golpeara sin querer la herida que tenía en la frente.

- ¿P…por qué lo dices Sapphire?

- Es que quería saber si ya has tenido antes una novia.

- Pues aún no y si la tuviera serias la primera en saberlo, eres mi mejor amiga, yo siempre te cuento todo.

- ¿Y como quieren los hombres a las chicas?

- ¿C…como les gustan? Lo sabía, a ella le atrae otra persona. Bueno, si ella quiere a alguien más, la apoyare sin dudarlo. Solo quiero que ella sea feliz, no se como decírtelo, los hombres tenemos diferentes gustos.

- ¿Y a ti como te gustan? – Al parecer le interesaba mucho mi opinión, ya que se acercaba mucho a mí.

- P…pues, me gustan las chicas tiernas, seguras de si mismo y que les guste salir adelante. - Que tonto soy diciéndole este tipo de cosas, posiblemente creerá que estoy hablando de ella.

- ¿Así que te gustan ese tipo de chicas? – En eso Sapphire se retiro sin decir más y sin dirigirme la mirada.

Al día siguiente ella se veía totalmente diferente. Se había vestido con unas ropas más a la moda, y estaba muy bien maquillada, se veía en realidad hermosa, tanto que la persona a quien ella ama, seria un tonto si no la invitara a salir o si la rechazara.

Durante el rato en el que estaba en el club con mis demás senpais, discutíamos este tema y Red menciono que a su novia Yellow, Sapphire le había preguntado como se habían hecho novios y como se habían atraído. Gold se preguntaba quien era el chico quien Sapphire estaba enamorado y nos había dicho que pasa mucho tiempo con el profesor de matemáticas, Steven. El profesor Stone era uno de los profesores más jóvenes y atractivos del instituto y muchas chicas lo amaban en secreto y muchas de ellas se distraían en su clase por su aspecto y por la amabilidad que tiene ante ellos.

Dos años después, ya era tiempo en que decidiéramos ver a que Universidad ir. Sapphire probablemente vaya a una en que se especializara a la Biología, pero decidir esa misma universidad sería acosarla, por eso elegí ir a otra Universidad más conveniente con lo que yo vaya a estudiar.

- Riiing… riiing…

- Hola. ¿Quien habla?

- Hola mi amor, habla mamá.

- ¿Mamá?, hola. ¿A qué debo que me llames?

- Es que quería saber, como te va en tu nuevo departamento para ir a la Universidad.

- Todo bien mamá, no tienes de que preocuparte.

- Por cierto hijo, ¿has sabido algo de tu amiga Sapphire?

- No mamá, nada aún desde que me mude. ¿A que Universidad fue?

- Toc – toc. – ¿Ahora quien será?, bajare a ver.

- ¿No te lo dije? – En el momento en que abrí la puerta, pude ver a Sapphire. Se encontraba parada delante de mí y vi que llevaba consigo una maleta. – Ella se quedo en la misma Universidad que tu. Espero que no te moleste hijo, pero le dije en donde vivias. Estoy segura que ella no tardara en llegar. Bueno adiós hijo, cuídate mucho... beep… beep… beep.

- Hola Ruby. Ahora que vamos a ir a la misma escuela, pensé que podríamos vivir juntos por un tiempo, como cuando niños. Así que… ¿puedo vivir contigo?

- ¿Eh…?

- Si no quieres no importa Ruby, puedo…

- No es que no quiera Sapphire, es que esto me sorprende mucho. Puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras.

- ¿En serio Ruby?, gracias. Para compensártelo déjame a mi que te prepare la comida.

- B… bueno si tú quieres.

No se como es que Sapphire se haya enterado de la universidad a la que tenía planeado ir, pero con que este junto a mi, esto me hace muy feliz. Pero algo aún me sigue inquietando y es que posiblemente ella quiera vivir conmigo para que aprenda a ser una buena esposa para el profesor Stone. Si ese es el asunto la ayudare en todo lo que quiera.

- Ruby a comer.

- Ya voy. – Pero al llegar. – Vaya Sapphire, todo se ve realmente delicioso.

- Gracias Ruby, espero que te guste. – Ella me sonrío cuando nos sentamos juntos a comer. Hace tiempo que no la veía sonreír así. – Haber Ruby, déjame ayudarte a comer.

- Sapphire, yo ya no soy un niño.

- Lo se, pero solo quiero hacerlo. Por favor. – Sapphire me puso una cara tan tierna que no pude resistirme a hacer lo que me pedía.

- ¿Y bien?, ¿Cómo estuvo?

- Humm…, deliciosa.

- ¿En verdad?, no sabes lo feliz que me pones.

Al terminar de cenar, me di cuenta de que no había preparado un lugar para que ella pudiera dormir. Se me había olvidado, así que decidí otorgarle mi cama y yo quedarme con el sillón. Solo que había un pequeño detalle con lo que no contaba.

- Ruby. ¿Podemos dormir juntos?

- ¿Eh?

- ¿Si podemos dormir juntos como cuando niños?

- Este…, no creo que sería bueno Sapphire.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Bueno, es que pienso que te gusta alguien más y no quiero entrometerme.

- ¿Qué alguien más me gusta?

- E…es que te veía antes pasar mucho tiempo con el profesor Stone en la preparatoria, que decidí no interponerme entre ustedes dos. – Al decir esto, Sapphire se puso más cerca de mí y sus deslumbrantes ojos se fijaban arriba de mi cabeza.

- ¿Ruby?, ¿recuerdas lo que paso cuando te hiciste esa herida?

- N…no.

- Cuando tú te desmayaste, yo no quería que nunca te volviera a pasar lo mismo. Que no te arriesgaras por mí. Es por eso que me prometí… - Sapphire comenzó a soltar unas pocas lágrimas y su voz temblaba. – Prometí que me convertiría en tu esposa, pero nunca tuve el valor de decírtelo. Siempre te ignoraba y no encontraba el tiempo ni el valor necesario como para decirte lo que siento. Ruby… yo te amo.

- Sapphire…

- Es por eso que le pedí a tu mamá que me dijera en que escuela te ibas a quedar y en donde te encontrabas, para que pudiera confesarte mi amor. – Ella empezaba a llorar cada vez más y más. – Es por eso que también me esforcé en estudiar más en las materias en que no era buena. Por eso le pedía ayuda al profesor Stone.

- Sapphire, yo también te amo. Siempre te he amado.

Nosotros ya no encontrábamos más palabras que decirnos, nuestras miradas se encontraban totalmente perdidas y nuestros corazones palpitaban con gran rapidez. Y en muy pocos segundos y sin que nos diéramos cuenta. Nos besamos.

- Ruby…

- Sapphire..., ahora yo te prometo que nunca te dejare.


End file.
